Eternal Truth
by Kace000
Summary: Potc fanfiction with barbossa and a character I made up, I don't own any of the Potc characters, but some of them are in here too, little of Barbossabeth, jackbeth, and other odd couples. Please make any commets or suggestions to the story, its my first.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Truth

Chapter one

Tracey Sherwood was born on January 10, 1600 and raised on the docks of Port Royal, near the sugar plantations in Jamaica. Born with her mothers brown hair that glowed with golden high lights when it was in the sun, and her fathers deep blue eyes, she was considered very unique. Her long legs and arms that tanned to a bronze color from working out in the sun for to long, Tracey began her lessons with the sorcerer during the early mornings with meditation, then magic. Many of the lessons were spent outside, when it's unbearably hot or freezing cold. The sorcerer explained that the chi in your body connects with nature during our times of need or at near death. Tracey met the sorcerer when she was only nine, before that she lived on the streets of the town, and some times in ships of the harbor. There she learned how to work on the ships, only one problem. Women aren't aloud on the ships. Tracey was forced to disguise herself as a man named Jasper. Now she lives with the sorcerer in a little house near a grassy meadow, the house was built by the Sorcerer's husband, who was brutally killed by pirates.

During the foggy mornings, across the dewy grass was a boulder with apple blossom trees that were in bloom. The giant rock had a flat to which was perfect for sitting on, and that's were Tracey began her mornings. In the mornings she would start trudging through the dewy meadow, to the Meditation boulder, that's what she called it after discovering that it was the most peaceful place in Port Royal. Her meditation would take various hours of the day, until her mind was clear and she could her spiritual energy increase. However she would soon realize the true meaning of her surroundings, as she would see something that would change her fate.

Tracey walked to the Meditation Rock the same as she always does except this time there where a mix of different flowers around instead of just the apple blossom trees.

The trees were bare and the blossoms scattered all over the ground, and beside the rock was a single Deadly Nightshade. Tracey looked at the flower with wonder, the highly poisonous plant, with purple bell flowers, black berries, was without a doubt the symbol of death. She could feel the apple blossoms flutter around on the ground as an eerie wind pick-up the blossoms and they disappeared into the rising sun; soon there was nothing left but the Nightshade.

Slowly walking the path back threw the grass that has dried, now that the sun was up, with the nightshade in her hands. She saw the house up ahead not knowing what to do with flower she hide the flower in her pocket. Tracey could feel her hand grow heavy with every step toward the house, as if she was carrying a giant rock than a fragile flower. She looked toward the vast ocean's horizon, their in the harbor was a ship with black tails and a flag with sculls and crossbones.

"Pirates" Tracey gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadly Nightshade**

**Chapter Two**

Tracey ran to the house were the sorcerer was picking some roots, and herbs for a potion. Tracey told the sorcerer about the pirates and the flower she found by the meditation rock.

"Tracey you need to be careful" the sorcerer explained "the flower means death,

You have to get rid of it before the magic as set into your destiny."

"I already did after I saw the pirate ship" the sorcerer heaved a giant sigh and gave a slight smile.

"That's good then you have at least 100 years before the actual death appears." Tracey was still in shock, was her destiny death? She pondered this in her mind as the sorcerer prepared the magic lesson for that afternoon.

"Do to the events this morning; I'll help answer your question and look in to your future" the sorcerer lay a square of pale blue cloth onto the floor of the kitchen table. In the middle, she placed a mixture of ash leaves, bay leaves, cinquefoil, heliotrope, holly, jasmine flowers, marigold flowers, mimosa, onion, and yarrow. She placed the bowl of mixture in Tracey's hands. Then, on a white piece of paper, she made Tracey briefly write and explain what she wanted to see in her future. When Tracey was done, She then placed the piece of paper in the bowl.

"Be wise and use what you learn to prepare you for the future!" the sorcerer warned. Take this bowl to the place you saw the flower and start to meditate. The ingredients in the bowl should help explain on what you should do next, for your future.

Sitting back on the rock felt unsettling, but she was curious to what the flower would ether bring her misfortune or something else. Tracey concentrated on the question she wrote on the piece of paper that lay in the bowl next to the rock. The aroma of the ingredients calmed her down as she concentrated harder on the future ahead. In her mind she saw a burning town and that was being attack by pirates, the image was hazy but she could see the captain clearly. He was indeed the same pirate who killed the sorcerer's husband five years ago.

Tracey woke up from a distant scream in the town, she was lying on the ground next to the bowl of mixture, and in the bowl was the question. The paper read "What can I do to change my death?" Tracy ran toward the town were the pirates were raiding everything, a tall man with a feather hat was standing with a mountain of gold was Hector Barbossa Captain of the Black Pearl.


End file.
